


Vinyl, Anyone?

by niallhortato



Series: Record Store AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Record store au, harry's cute and nervous, louis is a burst of energy, shop owner!Harry, uni!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallhortato/pseuds/niallhortato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry owns Magic Music, a vinyl record shop. Niall is his bubbly, if a little lazy, coworker.Niall's personality brings in most of the customers including an adorably annoying uni!Louis. Harry grows fond of his weekly visits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vinyl, Anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> prequel to Only If You Are With Me :)  
> written a few months ago so i decided to upload it on here

“Niall can you please stop adjusting that stupid Bieber cutout?” Harry sighed,as he started to file away the new merchandise, “I actually need help with this shipment, it might take me awhile.”

Niall gave Justin one more turn,glanced over it and skipped over to Harry. “Cmon Haz,Bieber isn’t that bad” he grinned, his blue eyes sparkling. Harry rolled his eyes,handing Niall a large box of records.

“Here’s the pop stuff,go knock yourself out Nialler.” Harry said,and continued filing the music. Niall huffed and walked across the shop and started to work. After about five minutes,the bell rang and Zayn,Niall’s best friend, came in with a tray of Starbucks. Zayn worked at the tattoo parlor down the street along with Harry’s tattoo artist/ buddy Liam Payne. Niall’s head shot up and he smiled widely.

“Zaynie! My tatoo covered dark angel!” he squealed, grabbing the cup with his name on it. Zayn chuckled.

Harry walked over to Zayn and helped himself to his own coffee. “You have the most incredible timing,Z. I had just gotten Niall to work for once,and you come along and distract him”

 

“You know he would have distracted himself some other way,eventually” Zayn whispered and Niall frowned

“Hey i heard that!” the little Irish boy crossed his arms and began to pout. Zayn shrugged and turned around and left.

“I still can’t get over how quiet he is.” Harry said, shaking his curls out and starting on the next box of records

Niall shrugged “He’s just like that, i suppose. Always has been.” he picked up a record and squeaked “The new Justin Timberlake! Look Harry! Yay!” he jumped around and stuck it in a pile behind the front desk. His “buy later” pile. Harry wondered how on Earth he found Niall. Their music tastes are completely different and Niall was so…loud. Niall continued to file his box, constantly finding new music to fangirl over. Harry had finished the entire store before Niall finished the pop section. They had a steady flow of customers,mostly music snobs who ask condescending questions about the merchandise.

And then, about an hour before closing,a new face walked in the store. He was short, or at least shorter than Harry. His caramel colored hair was covered by a red beanie,and he wore glasses,skinny jeans, and a Killers tshirt.

“Hello! Welcome to Magic Music! here to fulfill all your music needs!” Niall announced,jumping over the front desk and shaking the boy’s hand. The boy smiled back

“Hey,I’m Louis.” Harry looked up at him, surprised at his delicate voice. “I was, uh, wondering if you could help me find the new Script CD?” Niall glanced at Harry.

“I can help you with that,over this way.” Harry said, walking towards the back of the shop. Louis trailed behind him, struggling to keep up with his long strides. Harry glanced back at him,as he started to sift through the cds. “Haven’t seen you around before,new to Manchester?”

Louis stood next to him and grinned, “Yeah, just started Uni here.” he glanced around the shop, “Nice place you got here”

“Thanks,inherited the place from my grandpa. It was called ‘Stylish Books’ back then.” Harry muttered,and Louis chuckled

“So you had extra fashionable books here then?” he laughed.

Harry giggled “No, its a play on our last name. I’m Harry by the way, Harry Styles.” he pulled the cd out and handed it to Louis. ‘Wow, he has really nice eyes’ Harry thought as Louis smiled at him “Here ya go,Louis. I will ring it up for you up front”

“Thanks,Harry” Louis said as they walked over to the front desk and Harry rung it up. Louis paid, and walked out, “See ya around Styles” he said waving

“See you around, Louis” Harry smiled and returned the gesture. Louis left, and Niall looked at Harry with raised eyebrows.

“Well…he was cute huh?” Niall said as he the bag of chips he had stashed behind the desk.

Harry glared at him “Shut up and go home Niall.” Niall chuckled and threw a chip at him.

———————-

Louis came by at the same time every week,right before closing.He would always have a list of new music he wanted Harry to find, but he would rarely actually buy anything. This went on for about a month, until Harry started to anticipate Friday nights. He would dress a little nicer, and style his curls out of his face. Niall noticed and would make fun of him, saying things like “Gettin all ready for your big date tonight?” or “Ohhh Louis will like that one”

Harry would always brush it off, but he knew it was true. He was crushing on Louis Tomlinson,hard. He loved how he could make him laugh, even though Harry was not funny at all. He loved Louis’ soft hair,which was in a different style each time Harry saw him. He loved his taste in music, which was very similar to his own. Louis was just perfect.

One Friday night,Harry was sitting behind the desk working on his homework. Niall had a date and had left early,leaving Harry by himself. Not that he minded. The Fray was playing over the speakers and Harry was humming quietly to himself,waiting for Louis to show up. And,finally, the bell dinged and Louis walked in.

“Ohh The Fray! Its like you knew i was coming or something,Haz!” Louis said cheerfully, leaning on the front desk. Harry looked up and smirked

“I just had a feeling that you would be by.” He said sarcastically. Louis chuckled. He looked especially good todaya green floral button up and black skinny jeans. His hair was styled into a fringe, a little spiky in the back. Louis glanced over Harry and grinned.

“Looks like we’re matching today,Hazza.” Harry looked down and sighed. He was wearing a long sleeve version of Louis’ shirt, unbuttoned a little to show a white tank top underneath. And black skinny jeans.

Harry quickly composed himself and put on a cheeky smile “Oh,I planned that too.”

Louis pretended to be a little scared “Have you been stalking me, Styles?” he whispered, his blue eyes wide.

“Of course,Tomlinson! i thought you knew!” Harry responded and Louis laughed, “Now where is the list?” Louis dug around in his incredibly tight pockets, and pulled out a piece of paper. Harry unfolded it and got to work.

“Backstreet Boys? Really Lou?” he said as he dug through the 90’s pop section, pulling out the vinyl version.. Louis shrugged “I was feeling nostalgic, don’t judge.” Harry chuckled and walked over to the Alternative section and pulled out the new Muse and Black Keys records. “Good choice on these two,though” Louis smiled at him. Harry had managed to convert Louis into a vinyl person in their time together. Louis said it was only because the vinyls were cheaper than cds. Harry had done that on purpose for him,using his discount.

Harry walked through and pulled out a few more, including Imagine Dragons and the new Ed Sheeran single. Louis now had an armful of records. “So, Harry,I was wondering-OOF” Louis tripped and fell, the records sliding all across the floor. Harry rushed to help him up “Harry,Harry its fine,more embarrassing really.” Louis said as Harry asked him if he was okay. They started to pick up the records until Harry piped up

“So Lou, Leeds is coming up..a-and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. I mean you don’t have to if you dont want i just thought maybe you would like that and um wow now im rambling and uh.” Harry finally shut his mouth. Louis stared at him with his mouth open. Harry blushed “Its okay, i can just go with Liam or something…”

“HARRY! Thats what i was going to ask you! Aw now its not fair! I even bribed Niall to cover the shop while we were gone,now i feel like a prick.” Louis sat on the floor, and ran his hands through his hair.

Harry smiled softly “Really? You did that for me?” he said scooting closer to Louis.

Louis looked up and blushed “Yeah, of course i did, because i really like you, Hazza.” his eyes grew big and he hid himself in his arms again.

“I really like you too, Lou. I wait all week for your dumb little visits.” Harry chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Louis,and Louis hugged him back, pressing his face into Harry’s neck. “I like running around the store, looking for the random albums you make me find. I like your cheery personality that brightens up the whole store. I like that you don’t put up with Niall’s shit like most people. I like everything, really" Louis looked at him and leaned forward, pecking his lips. “Did you just kiss me?” Harry giggled.

Louis leaned in and kissed him again “I wanted to do SOMETHING first” Harry smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love prompt requests! send them to my tumblr: niallhortato.tumblr.com


End file.
